ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archives2
Collab Info I have two messages for you, 1. I hope you write that chapter before you leave, cause if not, and you are gone for a month, I'll have to drop you, its not fair to Moss or I 2. This will be a general message I send to everyone who I have a collab with. Instead of getting on chat, I will now be giving you your chapter information on your talk page. Thank you, Contest Hey, are you still going to be able to do the contest? [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 15:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first of, for the contest, continue writing it, cause one, it'll still be here after the contest, even if you dont finish in time, and we'll be judging what ever is there, so.....yeah. And, for the pokemon collab, go to all of the gangs pokemon pages, see which pokemon I've chosen (We can switch Sinnoh starters if you want, I don't care) and then from there, with out using legendaries, or non-regional pokemon, pic yours. Your Kanto and Hoenn starts have already been chosen, because I let Moss have first pick (after me) on those regions, you get first pick (after me) on Sinnoh and Unova. Sorry if thats an incanvenience. So give me a list of pokemon names that you want, and I'll get their pictures :) Bye [[User:Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'One Of These Things Should Die Alone!']] 17:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first of, for the contest, continue writing it, cause one, it'll still be here after the contest, even if you dont finish in time, and we'll be judging what ever is there, so.....yeah. And, for the pokemon collab, go to all of the gangs pokemon pages, see which pokemon I've chosen (We can switch Sinnoh starters if you want, I don't care) and then from there, with out using legendaries, or non-regional pokemon, pic yours. Your Kanto and Hoenn starts have already been chosen, because I let Moss have first pick (after me) on those regions, you get first pick (after me) on Sinnoh and Unova. Sorry if thats an incanvenience. So give me a list of pokemon names that you want, and I'll get their pictures :) Also, it's your turn to write on PEP Bye [[User:Bloodstar18|'Sexy, Sexy, That's All I Do ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'If You Need A Bad Bitch Let Me Call A Few']] 17:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Request I just wanted to inform you that I have applied for adminship, so please go and vote. Thanks! {[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck}=) 02:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Um... hi Crsytal. Axolotie (talk) 17:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi. :) I found this link on ur profile. Axolotie (talk) 17:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, my life revolves around this wiki, but, are you ever gonna give your list of pokemon? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 17:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) . *sighs* fine. It's also your turn to write on PEP [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 23:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The gang goes to the gym, it's closed. The gang doesn't know why. Amy and Alice have a battle. Use the proper attacks that are listed. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 19:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Come on Crystal, you're not making this easy.... Okay Crystal, I like you, but as admin, and collab leader, I have to set friendships aside. So, if you don't give me a list of Pokemon for the apropreate reigons by 22th of August, next Wenesday, Mossnose will just get to pick and you get what ever starter's left (and for Unova Elemental Monkey) and you'll have to chose from whatever pokemon are left after that. You can, if you wish, keep any pokemon from pervious generations. I also need your pokemon (minus starters) for the other regions. If you dont give me then by the saturday after the other deadline, I'll chose for you. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 02:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, some of them where hoenn pokemon, so I'll add them to hoenn, but, Houndor and Sawblu are already taken, I'm sorry, and Eevee has already been chosen for Johto, so you cant have it, but yes, all of the pokemon but Eevee, Sawblu and Houndor are yours [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 01:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) OMG, girl, go look at the page, you're busting meh balls. ;-; I have yanma and misterivous. Pick one, you can keep it. (I want Yanma ;-;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 01:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Would you like Elekid? (Since you have Magby, I thought you might want this one) cause you need anohter pokemon [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 01:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter, but you still need another pokemon anyway, from the sinnoh region. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 02:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Staff meeting = http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_1 please go [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 14:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, its Stormeh Hey Crystalheart, remember me? From Warriorscatsclan wiki? Are you still active? I miss you X(, everyone there misses you on. 15:49, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to join a Warrior RP wiki? Ducksplash Talk 00:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Marathon The Warriors first series Marathon starts on Monday the 3rd, so be read. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 23:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) General message to all contest participants - PLEASE READ Your story is now locked. You wont be able to edit it. We, Cinder and Bloody, will judge whatever you have if it is not done. If you story is done, you have one day from this message to make sure it is maked as such, otherwise we will not count it as so. Judging begins on the first of september, thanks for joining us. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 00:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) It's fine [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 00:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I dont think so...I dont talk to her really close like.... you can ask her if you want....speaking of which, can you finish it soon? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 00:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine, just finish it up soon :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 01:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so there's ae you're sinnoh pokemon right: Chimchar Pachurishu Finneon Magby Elekid Well, you need one more, from/native to Sinnoh [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 15:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I cant get on now [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 23:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know, I'm making Johto journeys one series (the part where we're in Johto) so..yeah. Just letting you know. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Staff Meeting 2 Go http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_2 there to be at the meeting [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 20:55, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Contest resultes Go here http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bloodstar18/The_Resultes_:D_-_Finially! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling]] 01:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I made a blog that Bloody thinks I should tell the other staff members about and ask them to come and vote! I am requesting Rollbackship, so you should find the blog as pretty recently :D Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 22:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moss and Crystal! This is a general message. I'm not gonna continue our collab. If you want to, talk to the other person. If neither of you two want it, let me know, so I can delete everything. Thanks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling']] 21:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Contest Marathons The second marathon (about The Kane Chronicles) is starting on November 8th. Please make sure you have all of the books you need. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) okie dokey, just letting you know so...dont forget [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello This is a general message I am sending out to all Staff members. I have signed up for an Admin Mentoring program, which is to help me learn some wiki stuff (like coding, CSS, JS, and so on). I asked the Coordinateor (Brandon Rhea) if I should ask if you all (the staff members) wanted to join in, and he said sure, and you guys and ask any questions. Now, I dont know if this will be on chat or what, but, message me if you'd be interested in being a part of this. Thanks, Staff meeting # 3 Here's a link. It will last untill November 3rd, since this is a weird week. http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me :) I hope I have a good time Oppan Gangnam StyleEhh, Sexy Lady 20:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) My den lists my favorite books. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 19:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, did you forget about the marathon? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You haven't been participanting in them ._. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 20:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey....we need to talk Hey, can you get on chat now? If not, and I'm not on when you can, please message me. Thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:09, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm not the head admin anymore. I've abdicated my postion to Honeyrose34. Glad to see your back tho. But, I would just tell you to put them up for adoption. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 13:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, are these the stories you want to be deleted? That's all. :P I never said that 05:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) *Woah, I was just logged off for no reason...* Anyway, okay. And I know that feeling. :/ They'll be gone in about ten seconds. :P I never said that 05:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Done! Lemme know if you need anything else. Bai! ~ I never said that 05:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Please change your siggie so it has (at the very least) a link to your userpage. Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 15:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Fourm Go to this form: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8068 Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 05:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Littl Question That would because about.. hrmmm... september?... well, I don't remember the exact month/day but when Rowan and I had our last fight, she sent tons of users to spam our chat... so I banned anyone that came on (that wasn't apart of our community). [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 21:19, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thats bad. Not to mention she broke a lot of rules... and made me mad. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 00:20, March 7, 2013 (UTC) You can right anything as long as it follows the rules. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 10:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC)